Kiss
by PrettyinPink33
Summary: Remember that kiss Jackie gave Hyde on the episode "Hyde's Birthday"? This is my little take on it. J/H oneshot so far, but it might turn into a multi-chapter story. Enjoy!


**This MAY OR MAY NOT be turned into a multi-chapter story. It depends on the feedback. So tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show.**

**You could say this story is named after Prince's song.**

* * *

Red walked up to Hyde and slapped him on the back. "I didn't really get you anything so, uh, here." Red awkwardly slapped a five dollar bill in the young man's hand. "Go crazy."

"Gee, Mr. Forman. I don't know what to do with all this." Steven replied sarcastically as he looked in disgust at the small amount of money.

"Oh, shut up, dumbass." Red muttered as he walked away.

Hyde rolled his eyes as he examined the poor excuse for a party that his friends had planned.

It happened so fast. One moment he was standing the doorway as his friends and family surrounded him with presents (if a beat up street sign named High St. counted as a "present") and cake.

The next moment, this short petite, beautiful brunette walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing as he found himself wrapping an arm around her waist loosely and leaning in as she put her soft, warm mouth on his stubbled cheek.

And it wasn't just any kiss.

It was wet, and warm, and soft. He could practically feel all these God damned emotions radiating from her lips.

And he freakin' hated it.

So he stood there like an idiot as he watched the cheerleader casually walk her way back over to Donna.

Steven coughed slightly, trying to stay cool.

Fez shyly walked over to Steven, his lips pursed in a not-so-subtle way as he hinted he would copy Jackie's actions.

Steven's eyes widened in fear behind his aviators as he pushed the foreigner out of his cheek's reach. Fez turned around, head bent down in shame immediately after being pushed away, as if he was expecting the reject.

Steven let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. _'Damn, that girl is...weird.'_

By "weird" Steven really meant "so God damn gorgeous that I have to call her weird so I don't have any feelings for her."

Donna looked at Jackie. "What the hell was that?"

Eric coughed. "She's trying to suck Hyde's virginal youth from his soul in order to keep her skin wrinkle-free."

The whole room went silent as they gawked at the scrawny boy.

Eric looked down. "Okay."

Kelso stood up. "So, I guess this only means one thing." He said as he paced the floor. He stopped walking abruptly. "Jackie is pregnant with Hyde's baby!"

Jackie rolled her eyes at her ex's stupidity. "Would you morons all shut up? I was just kissing Steven to wish him a happy birthday. Besides, no one can resist these strawberry-milkshake covered lips."

Hyde rolled his eyes, trying to be Zen. "Oh, I can resist it all right."

Jackie huffed. "Excuse ME, but I just thought I'd be nice to you for once. But obviously _someone _doesn't like nice."

Eric nodded intently as he looked back and forth between the two people. "It's true, I think she actually might have been trying to be...what's that word you used Jackie? Nice?"

Jackie glared at Eric. "Shut up, geek."

She walked over to Hyde. "I bet you would like my kiss better than I would like yours."

Hyde chuckled. "Sorry, doll. I won't be wanting to test that theory anytime soon." Hyde touched his lips. "Wouldn't want to get herpes from all your nights with Mr. Stud over here." He tilted his head towards the good-looking boy next to him.

Kelso laughed. "BURN!" He paused. "Hey! That's not nice."

Jackie glared at the man. Why didn't he like her? She had all the football players in school drooling over her, and this burnout didn't even want to be seen with her!

She gave up. Maybe his poorness made him unable to see her beauty.

"Fine. I'm going to file my nails since SOME PEOPLE don't appreciate kisses from beautiful girls."

Hyde felt a pang of guilt as he watched the feisty brunette storm off. Why didn't he just let her do it? It's not like he hated it. And, well, maybe he even..._liked it._

No. No way. He just didn't hate it. That was all.

Eric stood up. "Well, there's no more cake. That's my calling. See you guys."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Wait! We haven't played musical chairs yet!" She sighed as her son continued to walk out.

Hyde rubbed the corners of his eyes. He just wanted to sleep through his eighteenth birthday. He didn't like this party crap, and it was boring now that Jack-

No! No! It was boring from the beginning.

He was beginning to think that woman was damn evil.

She wanted to play? He'd play.

"I'll be right back." Hyde grumbled as he walked out of the the room.

* * *

Hyde walked across Donna's lawn into Forman's driveway to find none other than Jackie Burkhart sitting on the Vista Cruiser. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, about to speak, before Hyde planted his lips onto hers.

Jackie widened her eyes in shock, but soon melted at the feel of the orphan's lips on hers. She moved them sensually as she tried to remember this moment forever.

Hyde pulled away, leaving Jackie feeling empty and wanting more.

"Now, who liked the kiss more, princess?" Hyde said with a sly grin.

Jackie stood speechless as she stood searching for words. "I-I...Ugh! I hate you Steven Hyde!"

She marched towards the sliding door as Hyde felt content at his actions. It wasn't long before Jackie turned around and marched right back to Hyde, placing her lips back on his. He marveled at her softness as she licked his lips and turned around, walking back to the sliding door.

Damn, that girl was good.


End file.
